Era su primera vez
by Alyryan
Summary: Tan sólo era la primera vez que lo veía,que lo escuchaba,que sentía sus caricias,su boca,su aliento...
1. Chapter 1

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Era una fria noche de diciembre,los suaves copos de nieve manchaban de blanco los tejados de las casas en el vecindario donde vivia la 3ª generacion de la familia Darling.(n/a esto es,Wendy crecio y tuvo una hija llamada Jane,pues Jane crecio y ahora su hija se llama Mary-Kate).

Desde la casa de los Darling se divisaba a una niña de unos 15 años,sentada en su escritorio,escribiendo en unas hojas de papel;como era de esperar,el hecho de contar y relatar historias se habia hecho tradición en la familia,empezando con Wendy y siguiendo con la hija de Jane,Mary-Kate.

Mary-Kate era una niña preciosa,tenia los mismos ojos de Wendy,y la dulce y picarona sonrisa de su madre,Jane. Su pelo rizado castaño claro se deslizaba suavemente sobre sus hombros y espalda, su cuerpo era perfecto,delado y suave,perfecto para una niña de 15 años,ya que cuando solia salir de camino a la escuela o cuando salia a hacerle recados a su madre,algunos muchachos o incluso adolescentes se giraban para observarla mejor.En eso estaba a punto de convertirse ella dentro de poco,en una adolescente,pasado mañana cumpliria los 16 años.

Pero por ahora ella se veia centrada en su escritura,sus brillantes ojos seguian el movimiento de su mano derecha que escribia al compas del pendulo de la habitación colgado en la pared.De repente la ventana de su habitación se abrio de golpe,haciendo que Mary-Kate soltara un pequeño grito,giro su cabeza hacia la ventana,y se levanto suavemente mientras se oia de fondo el sonido del viento helado,y se acerco para cerrar la ventana;dio media vuelta para seguir con su relato y la ventana se volvio a abrir,dandole un escalofrio por el cuerpo.Esta vez,con un poquito de mala gana la cerro de golpe,y se quedo unos segundos haciendole frente,para ver si se abria de nuevo,y,en efecto,la ventana se volvio a abrir de par en par,haciendo que algunos copos de nieve se adentraran en su habitación.

Mary-Kate dio unos pequeños pasos hacia delante,y asomo su castaña cabellera para ver si se trataba de _el._

Ella habia escuchado todas las aventuras que su madre, le habia contado acerca de Peter Pan, y cada noche le rogaba a su madre antes de acostarse,que le contara alguna de sus muchas aventuras,que habia pasado con el cada noche que iba a buscarla.

Metio cu cabeza de nuevo en su habitación,y se dispuso a volver a su escritorio cuando vio una sombra delante suya en el suelo. La sombra de un niño un poquito más alta que ella y con la misma pose de siempre : sus brazos apoyados en sus caderas. Mary-Kate se volvió lentamente y alli estaba él, Peter Pan, mirándola, penetrándola a través de esos ojos azules.

El niño ando muy despacito hacia ella, revisándola, girando a su alrededor, ella se quedo estupefacta al verlo, y comprendio ahora lo que sintio su abuela Wendy y su madre Jane al verlo por primera vez, esas mariposas revoloteando en el estómago.

-Dios mio!eres real!- dijo al fin Mary-Kate cuando pudo articular palabra alguna.

-Eso parece- contesto Peter sentándose en el borde de la cama de la chica,Mary-Kate lo siguió con sus ojos.

-Has venido a buscarme?-

-Claro Jane!pensabas que nunca vendría?- preguntó levantándose y cruzándose de brazos

-Te equivocas, yo no soy Jane-

-Eres un niño nuevo?- preguntó de nuevo abriendo sus ojos acentuando su azul mas que nunca

-No exactamente…soy la hija de Jane, mi madrem mi nombre es Mary-Kate- e hizo un pequeño ademan, como las jovencitas de su edad.

-Yo soy Peter Pan- y le devolvió el saludo. Hubo un silencio incómodo durante unos segundos, el cual, Peter rompió al instante acercandose al escritorio de la chica y cogiendo uno de los folios que habia alli.

-Que es esto?- pregunto leyendo el titulo -Fantasía en el bosque´´?- añadio posando sus ojos sobre Mary-Kate que lo miraba moridiendose su labio.

-Es una historia, relato muchas…de aventura, tragedia, comedia…amor…-este ultimo genero hizo que Peter entrecerrara los ojos como si intentara averiguar que es lo que le pasaba por la mente; posó de nuevo sus ojos en el folio y cual fue su sorpresa al ver su nombre escrito en el papel.

-Es una historia sobre mi!- añadio emocionado –hay piratas?- pregunto emocionado

-no! Peter devuelvemelo!- agrego Mary-Kate asustada

-por que?- pregunto Peter elevandose en el aire, para que no pudiera cogerlo –hay algun secreto?algo que no deba saber?- volvio a decir en tono divertido

-no!solo damelo quieres?-

-primero tendras que dejar que lo leaaaaa…-añadio de forma dulce.

-ni se te ocurra!no Peter!no!- hizo todo lo posible por alcanzarlo, pero era mucho mas agil que ella, y comenzo a leer en voz alta, a lo que la muchacha respondió tapandose las orejas como si no quisiese escuchar la realidad.

-"Peter se hallaba en uno de los rincones mas bonitos del bosque con su compañera, Mary-Kate", oye!eres tu!- dijo alegrandose y mirandola, Mary-Kate se quito las manos de las orejas,Peter seguia leyendo recostado sobre la estantería que habia alli, -"Peter la miro fijamente, acaricio su mejilla,su rostro se hacer co al de ella y fue entonces cuando..- poco a poco la voz de Peter se convirtió en un susurro hasta llegar a la parte en la que estaba escrito "¡se fundieron en un apasionado beso!"que la pronuncio casi en un chillido. Mary-Kate tuvo que hacer un gesto para que bajara la voz.

-¿Oye que es esto?- pregunto bajando de la estantería en un vuelo ligero y haciendole frente con el papel delante de su cara.

-Es…una historia, pense que te gustaria al leerla- Mary-Kate se miraba los pies, y sus mejillas cogieron enseguida un tono rosado.

-Pero esto es asqueroso!-le reprocho Peter meneando la hoja ante ella,-no puedes escribir esto sobre mi!yo no soy asi!-

-Oh!vamos,y tu que sabes como eres?- le echo en cara la chica,-si ni siquiera has dado un beso-

-Claro que si,bese a Wendy en el barco de Garfio,y eso me convierte en el propietario de su beso, y en el primero- sonrio de modo triunfante cruzando los brazos.

-Eso no es un beso!-añadio Mary-Kate alzando las cejas,-eso es como dar un beso a una madre!ademas,los besos autenticos se dan abriendo las bocas muy despacio-acentua el "muy despacio" cerrando los ojos y volviendolos a abrir muy suavemente, esto hizo que Peter se estremeciera mirandola embobado. Salio de su embobamiento sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ambos lados.

-Da lo mismo!-dijo dejando la hoja en el escritorio,-es asqueroso!-

-Eso no lo sabes porque no has dado uno asi- Mary-Kate levanto la cabeza triunfante. (n/a me recuerda a Hermione!)

Pasaron varios segundos y entonces Peter cedio a su suplica.

-De acuerdo,-ella sonrio satisfactoriamente-pero rapido,no quiero llenarme de babas tuyas!-se acerco a Mary-Kate.

-Bueno,cuando nuestros labios queden unidos,giraras la cabeza para que nuestras narices no choquen y asi el beso quede perfecto-Peter levanto una ceja e hizo una mueca de duda.

-No me digas que va a poder una chica como yo,con un chico como tu, cobarde-pestañeo dos veces.

-No soy un cobarde! Te demostrare lo que valgo,ya lo veras,-

-Aham- resoplo ella en tono divertido.Peter se acerco a ella lo mas cerca posible,y quedaron cara a cara,el podia sentir su aliento a frambuesa,se fueron acercando lentamente,Mary-Kate podia sentir su corazon latiendo fuertemente, hasta que la espera finalizo y se rozaron sus labios hasta quedar pegados.

Fue entonces cuando Peter giro la cabeza y abrio su boca,haciendo que Mary-Kate abriera la suya,cuando el introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica,Mary-Kate se sorprendio abriendo sus ojos de par en par, pero descubrio que no era tan malo,y los volvio a cerrar.

"No es tan malo" penso Peter, "No,no lo es"

"No me puedo creer que lo este besando"pensaba a su vez Mary-Kate, "¡Qué temblores me estan entrando!"

Peter no se quedo corto y se atrevio a rodearle la cintura, mientras que sus bocas seguian unidas y se movian de una forma deliberadamente lenta.

Se separaron para tomar aire, y se quedaron mirandose durante un tiempo,ella iba adecirle algo, pero Peter se le adelanto primero.

-Ahora no, dejate llevar como hago yo- y volvio a besarla agarrandola con las dos manos del cuello.La verdad es que ella se sorprendio ante esto,pensaba que a lo mejor se separaria bruscamente, y no lo hizo, pero accedio y se dejo llevar tambien, el la empujaba poco a poco hacia la cama, y ella callo sentada,se recosto,y Peter se coloco encima.

Mary-kate le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y el solo pudo entrelazar sus manos con las suyas, no podia creer que esto estuviera pasando,¡estaba ahí tumbada dejandose acariciar por Peter Pan! Era demasiado! (n/a como alguna madre lea esto…)

No sabia si alguien la estaba manipulando pero,se dejo llevar por su institnto, que le decia que el atuendo que llevaba Peter tal vez le pesaba,¿Qué tal vez? Que le pesaba!y se dispuso a quitarselo, y mas tarde, quedarse asombrada por aquellos bien formados musculos a pesar de que solo tenia 16 años. El instinto de Mary-Kate le decia "ahora ve a por su espalda" y no tardo en resitirse mucho a ella, y se aferro fuertemente, pidiendole,suplicandole que no dejara de tocarla.

Por el momento el estaba entretenido en su cuello, besando cada fibra de piel, haciendo ventosa, lamiendo hasta el ultimo sitio (del cuello!).

Ella enseguida noto algo presionando contra su ingle, y la verdad es que no le molestaba, daba…como decirlo…¿era placentero? Y entonces lo averiguo "pero si es…" y en efecto, Peter tambien estaba disfrutando, y no hizo esperar mas, asi que levanto el doblez del camisón de Mary-Kate y trazo circulos en su muslo con su mano, mientras que la otra seguia enlazada a la de la chica.

Por fin se desenlazo de la otra mano y fue desabrochando el camisón que llevaba puesto, dejandole un suculento desnudo, que nada mas se veia el trocito del cuello el canalillo(no los pechos) y la barriga hasta llegar al ombligo (el camisón se abrocha por delante).Enseguida se puso tensa al notar sus dedos por aquel trozo de su piel descubierta,se le puso la piel de gallina y solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que dejaba exhalar un excitante suspiro,cerrando sus parpados.

Peter la observo con ojos juguetones y cambio el cuello, por su barriga, y comenzo a bajar con su lengua, subiendo y bajando, subiendo y bajando,¡se sentia tan bien! Entonces, para sorpresa de el, noto como ella rozaba con su rodilla su miembro y muy despacito la dirigia de un lado a otro y asi sucesivamente, Peter se mordio su labio para no gemir, algo interrumpio su "¿juego?" si es que se podia llamar asi, el sol amenazaba con salir, y de previo improviso pararon en seco.

-Debo irme, no pueden verme aquí- se puso su parte de arriba mientras Mary-Kate se abrochaba su camisón.

-Peter- lo llamo antes de que saliera por la ventana –te hubieras quedado mas tiempo,de no haber sido por el amanecer?-

El se acerco hasta ella, beso su frente le susurro al odio "sin duda alguna".Mary-Kate sonrio complacida.

-Vendras mañana?- pregunto antes de que se fuera.

-Si dejas la ventana abierta, podremos terminar del todo lo que hemos dejado a medias…solo…solo si tu quieres..claro-

Mary-Kate asintio sonriendo de nuevo, y entonces lo observo yendose por la ventana volando,no sin antes devolverle la sonrisa tambien.

El dia paso, y ella deseaba con muchas ganas que se hiciera de noche,cuando llego la hora, se acosto,dandole entender a sus padres de que estaba dormida,pero en realidad lo estaba esperando, con la ventana abierta.

Una brisa lleno la habitación, una sombra aparecio en la cama de Mary-Kate, ella destapo su edredón y el se acerco lentamente…

Bueno ¿Qué tal?

Es mi primer fic sobre Peter Pan, desde que vi a Jeremy Sumpter por 1ª vez pense que podria hacer de el algo picante jeje, y pensar que con solo 16 añitos…estos niños crecen muy deprisa!demasiado deprisa diria yo!

Bueno aver que pasara con ese edredón!

Besos de chocolate!


	2. Gracias

**Viendo que en los reviews, la gente pedía otro capítulo, he decidido poner unos pocos más. Perdonadme si tardo un tiempo en subirlos, pero es que estoy un tanto ocupada.**

**Kary : Bueno,intento seguir por donde lo dejé, pero es difícil de expresar lo que siente un niño que no quiere crecer y una niña que no ha crecido y se siente adulta, como le pasa a Mary Kate; me alegra que te guste mi manera de escribir,eso me sube el autoestima jeje,muchas gracias.**

**Karicatura : muchas gracias! Yo también creo que Peter es muy sexy¿A quien no le gustaría tener algo con él? Un beso!**

**Salube : gracias! Aquí el siguiente episodio.**

**R.V.Helsing : Es verdad que lo picante aumenta el interés, y si no, que se lo digan a Mary-Kate, que tiene una suerte…Gracias y un beso!**

**0oSamanta0o : Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado,la verdad,es que es muy tierno cuando son muy pequeños y comienzan a experiemntar acerca de estas cosas,se ven muy inocentes,un beso y gracias!**

**Debo de admitir, que estoy muy contenta al observar que este pequeño episodio ha tenido su éxito, pensaba hacer una corta historia de dos capítulos, pero me habéis obligado (en el buen sentido) a alargarlo un poco más.**

**Lamento no haber actualizado, pero es que repito que he estado un poquito liada con los estudios, de modo que decidí escribiros para contaros que en breve estará ya el capítulo número dos,y creedme,será una experiencia inolvodable para ambos.**

**Por cierto,mi nuevo nombre será Alyryan,y no damadeluna,prefiero avisároslo antes de que descubráis que me lo he cambiado.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, me han gustado mucho, y cosas así se agradecen por ser lo que son : bonitos detalles. Gracias de nuevo y un abrazo fuerte!**


End file.
